Cave Lovin'
by Lareka
Summary: Yaoi warning! Don't like don't read. InuKouga Jakotsu traps Inuyasha and Kouga in a cave during mating season thinking he can kill Kouga after he makes Inuyasha realize men are SOOO much better then women! Let me know if I should continue...
1. Cave Lovin'

Cave Lovin' by Lareka

I don't own anything! wish I did...*dreamy look* *couh cough* ...anyways one with the story...lol

A/N: Hey guys I FINALLY came back and fixed the jumbled mess left this chapter in! ^-^ hope this is a little better! Let me know!

'Kikyo...'

Inuyasha thought with a wince as he raced threw the woods surrounding the mountain. His heart was pounding in his chest as he ran. But not for reasons you would think. He knew he could not have Kikyo... that doesn't mean it didn't still hurt. The one he once loved that was nothing more than clay. The woman who had died in betrayaled ashes. And Kagome? Kagome was a harsh reminder of the woman who he had failed to protect. He had difficulty even looking at her these days. At the most random times when he looked at her he saw what they had been. His heart would hurt so much it felt as if a blade was bleeding it. Shaking his head, Inuyasha pushed those thoughts away as he felt that familiar bleeding feeling.

Laughter caught his attention as he skid to a stop causing dust to fly out around his feet. Turning in the direction, he paled at the familiar face. Jakotsu. Speaking of... maybe he should go gay. Women aways did betray him. He shook his head again as that thought accured and laughed lightly to himself. Drawing tetsuseiga, he growled at the creepy guy.

"Jakotsu. What do you want?"

He gritted his teeth as Jakotsu literally giggled. Fuck, that was so creepy. His grip on tetsuseiga tightened as the other man took a step towards him while reaching for the tie on his kimono. Inuyashas eyes widened and he jerked backwards as the tie loosened.

"W-Wait! What are you doing...?"

Inuyasha stuttered as he held his hand out taking several hasty steps back. A white hot pain suddenly shot threw him and he froze. 'Oh, no.'

The barrier. Jakotsu laughed in front of him. His eyes shifted back to him at once. Jakotsu had his hands on his hips looking at Inuyasha with hungry eyes.  
>His body pulsed in a familiar way. He gasped. He was mortal again. The sacred barrier had purified his demonic side. He felt so weak so suddenly and his knees gave out from underneath him.<p>

Glancing up, Jakotsu brought his sword into his other hand and looked at it.

"I bet your blood tastes as good as you look."

Jakotsu kneeled infront of Inuyasha and ran a finger down the side of his face. Playing with his blackened hair.

"I find that very sexy. Mixing your come and blood in my mouth as I take you."

"That sounds very disgusting. You seen to attract all the wrong kinds of attention, mutt face."

Kouga.

Holy shit, he never thought he'd be happy to hear that voice. Looking up, he saw Kouga coming out of the shadows of the trees. He looked very dangerous and attractive. Inuyashas eyes widened. Where the hell had that come from!

'Its because i'm mortal again. Yea thats it.'

He was totally going to blame this on his current state of humanity. And he was most definitily NOT blushing. Kouga smirked at him as if reading his mind. He vaguely wondered if the shards gave him that ability.

Jakotsu stood quickly and whirled around to growl at him. Kouga growled back. Inuyasha twitched. If he didnt know any better he'd say that was a possession growl. Shaking his head he cleared his blurry vision as he stood on wobbly knees.

"Get out of here, Kouga! This has nothing to do with you!"

Inuyasha tried to make that sound strong but it came out more weak then he anticipated. He winced at the stern glare he recieved from the wolf. Against his instinct, he fell to his knees again.

( Hey, when you have half you living blood suddenly vaporate you let me know how well you can stand. Inuyasha doesn't count because Kagome is not there and we all know that without her he can't fight well. )

Shit, he was startng to see black spots. He hoped to hell he did not black out and end up being carried by Kouga like a girl who spooned. Shaking his head again, raven locks spun out infront of his vision. Looking up blinking, he watched Kouga spin into a high kick catching Jakotsu across the side of his head. His lips twitched at the sick thump when Jakotsu hit the ground.

'Very graceful there gay-boy wonder.'

He groaned again. He probably should stop doing things with Kagome in her time. It was making him refer to things in terms that had not been invented...yet. Coming out of his thoughts, he saw Kouga kneel infront of him.

"You sure look like a basket of cherry blossoms there, dog breath..."

The wolf said sarcastically. Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he twisted and flopped on his back. Hmm, that sounded like a rib. Maybe he shouldn't have flopped so hard on that jaged looking rock under him. He watched the flinch Kouga's face released.

"Don't I know it, you damned wolf. I think its from the awesome barrier. It might have something to do with the flowery swell filling your worthless nose."

Inuyasha replied with a playful note in his voice. Why the hell he felt playful with Kouga he had no friggin' clue but what the hell. Closing his eyes, he failed to notice when Kouga leaned in to sniff him closer. Also failing to see the shocking horrified look after the wolf realized what was going on.

Holy friggin' shit! Dog boy was aroused! Kouga couldn't process this. I dont care how many times you tell him to try his brain ran into a melt down. He groaned. He friggin' hated mating season. Especially considering he could no longer have Kagome. It hurt to know that the one you tried so hard to win was taken by someone no one expected. Inuyasha's brother. Sesshomaru. If the mutt infront of him wasn't completely human he would be able to smell the scent of his claim on her as well. Which didn't help his situation at all. Damnit! He'd probably be with a village whore tonight. Just like every year since he reached adulthood. Actually, this could be one of the best things that happened to him in awhile. Wait a minute why was there a creepy laughter behind him.

'Shit, thinking to much.'

Jakotsu was awake now. Inuyasha's eyes snapped open and for a brief moment Kouga was lost in those deep brown eyes. Unlike his demonic golden yellow eyes that he usually saw, his human eyes really where beautiful to him.

"This should prove to be entertaining, Kouga of the wolf demon tribe. Let us see how long you can resist the call of your beast."Jakotsu spoke this as he stood up and slung his sword over his shoulder.

Kouga's eyes narrowed on the dead being. Seriously, how Inuyasha could stand to be near the dead priestess was ridiculous.

"What do you mean by that, corpse?"

Kouga smirked with satisfaction as the mercenary's eyes twitched at the reference. The wind shifted and Jakotsu flew at him with surprising speed. However, Kouga was faster. Standing to his feet and kicking the enemy in the the ribs so fast no one but himself knew he had moved. Jakotsu grunted at the impacted then grinned. Kouga's eyes narrowed dangerously on him.

"What's so funny, youu revolting dead shell...?" He spoke this coldly.

Realizing to late what the creature of the dead meant as his eyes shift to to Inuyasha's unshielded body. Kouga growled lowly to himself.

'Damnit! He knew what I would do. In doing so he made the perfect target for the damn dog! Damnit, Inuyasha! You're still a pain in my ass even when your unconcious and friggin' human!'

Kouga growled loudly now directly towards Jakotsu. The dead eyes shifted back to him with an all knowing look. As the member of the band of seven lift his blade at Inuyasha, Kouga moved as fast as his legs could carry him. Landing infront of Inuyasha, he pick the human up bridal-style. Secretly reminding himself to make fun of the dog later for the squeak he let out. He actually kinda enjoyed it. He leaned down on his heels preparing to jump in the air to catch momentum. As he lepted however, Jakotsu's sword caught him acrossed his hip. He ignored it as he disappeared in a whirl wind of sped.

Noticing a cave about five miles away from the barrier, he grinned to himself.

'Perfect. Inuyasha will recover his demonic energy faster in there. Which is going to have to be real quick his breathing is slowing dangerously.'

Kouga noticed this as he ran. Looking down, Inuyasha had a firm hand gripping into his fur. His eyes where closed and he leaned against Kouga's chest unable to hold his head up. Kouga bit his lip. Partly cause it turned him on, partly cause he wanted to laugh, and partly because he was very worried.

He totally wanted to slap himself right now. He was starting to react the way one does to a mate-to-be when they were in trouble. However, it didn't change the fact that he knew Inuyasha's blood was battling to keep him alive. His body was not meant to become human more then once. Which if he thought about it the new moon was 3 days ago. The blood doesn't even go away during the new moon, it just lies dorment inside him. Blood is not meant to just evaporated. Considering his organs were still demonic, atleast partly, they were not being processed the way they should be.

'The organs inside his body are failing!'

Kouga's eyes widened on this realization. Inuyasha was dying...

Finally after getting to the cave he placed the human on the ground in the back, gently. He was actually surprised at his tenderness. Eyes softened as he watched the newly turned human struggle to stay alive. Leaning in he whispered his new promise.

"Hang on to life, Inuyasha, and I promise to give you what you ask..." He said this so softly and gingerly he winced at the girly tone in his voice.

Laying his hand on the young hardened humans face (Lareka: not that way you perverts! lol) he swept the bangs he found back and placed a clawed hand on his cheek running the fingers down the surprisingly soft skin. Humans were so soft and fragile. Perhaps thats what his father had meant.

_**'You are a disgusting excuse for a demon. Let alone a wolf. Kouga, you are not my son. I leave this place now forever regreting your birth**_.'

Kouga winced at the memory. He was going to have to do it... He just hoped Inuyasha would forgive him. He snorted at that thought.

'He better friggin' forgive me! This is the only thing that will save his life! '

Kouga sighed as he raised his wrist up to his mouth. Dogs were decented from wolfs. If anything by giving him his blood it not only would speed up the process but it would make him stronger. He chuckled at the thought of Inuyasha admitting that his ancient blood of the wolf would make him stronger. Opening his mouth as wide as he could, his fangs lengthened as he sheathed them into his vein. It didn't really hurt. Hell, he was the leader of the friggin' wolf demon tribe for budda's sake! A little bite here and there doesn't bother him.

However, as he sheathed his teeth again and lowered his bleeding wrist to Inuyasha's mouth, whose eye lids lifted slightly to observe him with a look of tired surprise, Kouga realized that this may not have been a good idea. Considering he now realized he found himself physically attracted to the half-demon. He instantly knew he was right when the human teeth sealed to his wirst. Immediate arousal filled the air around them, both from himself and the human. He groaned, sinking his fangs into his bottom lip. Shifting his body to a more relaxing crotch as now he had an extra "leg" growing between his legs. Said leg grew faster then ever as Inuyasha's mouth began to draw large pulls at his wrist.

'His strength is returning.'

Kouga noted this with a smile as he watch Inuyasha raise his head and wrap his long fingers around the wolfs wrist with a tight grip. His ebony black hair falling forward to tickle at Kouga's arm. The tribe leader shivered at the sensation. He smirked as the boy infront of him froze. Brain cells realizing finally what was going on. The bloody mouth lift from his wrist and chocolate eyes locked with crystal blue.

"Kouga, what have you do-" His words were cut off as a sharp pain entered Kouga's vision.

He yelped in pain as he looked over his shoulder to the enterence of the cave. Jakotsu stood there. Arm out stretched blade after blade coming off the hilt of the sword. The last one from the blade currently logged in Kouga's shoulder. Gritting his teeth, Kouga gripped the blade between his fingers and yanked it out.

Red was starting to enter his vision as his beast reared its head. The beast claimed Inuyasha now as its mated pair and Jakotsu was standing in its way. That was very dangerous. Kouga hadn't lost control of his beast since his youth.

Pulling the blade out as he stood, Kouga growled between his teeth at the dead human at the enterence to HIS cave that HIS mate-to-be currently reside in. NOT ALLOWED!

**'Must protect mate. Mate needs us. Kill threat. Need mate. Want mate. Claim mate...'**

Shit.

His beast was raising and Kouga wasn't really sure if he wanted to stop him or not. He actually kinda agreed with him. He was to busy trying to control himself that he didn't realize what Jakotsu's plan was until he heard his said mate-to-be shouting at him.

"KOUGA! LOOK OUT!"

Looking back at Inuyasha, he watch the humans hand wrap around his upper arm and pull as hard as he could backwards. Looking back around at Jakotsu, he realized what was going on. His eyes widened.

'Oh, no!'

Quickly switching the hold to were he was now holding Inuyasha bridal-style again he lepted up and to the right as giant pieces of rock fell from the top of the cave. Landing he looked down at his intended and found him blinking up at him in surprise again. Grinning evilly, he leaned down and licked the side of his face. Earning him a squeak of protest. He set the angry human down on his feet chuckling as he did so. Looking back towards the enterence of the cave he tensed at the not so enterence any longer.

'Shit! We are trapped in here! Not good for my current state of mind.'

Inuyasha seemed to have noticed as well. Kouga felt rather then saw when Inuyasha wrapped a cautious hand around his arm again, gently this time. He didn't pay much attention to that though later he would realize that he should have. Or the raging pain now in his hip and shoulder. He was to busy paying attention to the creepy laughter coming from outside. He growled in warning at what the voice said on the other side of the now closed off cave.

"Let's see how long you can resist each other. I'll let you out once you make Inu-baby realize he wants men! I'll be back to claim my prize in a couple days, Kouga!" Jakotsu said this threw the rocks, knowing Kouga could hear him because of his demonic hearing.

What came back just caused the living corpse to grin even wider.

"If you even so much as lay a finger on him again, I will take great joy in ripping you to pieces... making sure your alive til the very last piece!"

Kouga knew his eyes were flashing as he spoke this but he didn't care. He definitely agreed with his beast one hundred percent. Inuyasha was his. Now and forever.

The smell of death and the dead disappeared as Jakotsu left and once Kouga was satisfied with the distance between his mate and the other claim, he turned to the human. He was worried for a split second when Inuyasha's eyes could not focus or find his but then he realized that he was human for the time being. He could not see in the dark as Kouga could.

His beast was still partly in control as his clawed finger ran down the side of Inuyasha's face. The half-demon-turned-human's eyes widened at the soft touch. When Inuyasha looked up at him, Kouga realized that as a human the man in front of him was a few inches shorter. The brown orbs shined in the darkness. They seem to hold their own light and Kouga found himself lost in them again. That is until he heard Inuyasha speak.

"I heard you..."

What he said was so soft that Kouga almost didn't hear him. His voice was still raw with the blood that lingered in his mouth and rough from the rich accent he had developed from living for the 200 years of his life. The arrogant tone he usually used was gone from his voice as he felt more emotional and sensative to things now. He couldn't quite put his finger on what emotion his voice was expressing but he knew what it was.

"What exactly did you hear, Inuyasha...?"Kouga said this with a tiny smile that twitched onto his face.

Looking now, his smile slipped off his face as Inuyasha's face fell forward covering his eyes with his bangs. He held his lips inbetween his teeth. Which, in all reality, caused Kouga to remember the growth in between his legs. Damn. How come that look never turned him on before?

"Your promise, Kouga... tell me again what you promised me...?" Inuyasha spoke this with so much vunerablility in his voice.

Kouga realized that his answer would either make of break Inuyasha. Turning fully to him, Kouga placed both his hands on Inuyasha's upper arms and leaned forward as he dragged Inuyasha closer. They where so close, Kouga's heat escaped to warm Inuyasha. He placed his head as close as he could to the humans ear.

"I promise to give you my life for your own... i gave you my everything i have...touch...kiss...body...spirit...love if you wish it..."

He grinned when he felt Inuyasha shiver. Reaching down between them he ran his hand lightly over the bulge he found there. His grin widened at the gasp he recieved from that.

"I know you want me, Inuyasha... I can smell it...I can see it... and now..."

He wrapped his hand firmly around the length in his hand.

"Now I can feel it..."

His other arm tightened around Inuyasha's arm as the human's knees gave out from underneath him. Stepping slowly he moved his intended backwards til he hit the wall. Inuyasha's eyes had slide shut and his head fell back heavily onto the wall behind him. Kouga's eyes flashed again at the acceptance. Leaning closer to Inuyasha he darted his tongue out and licked along the shell of the other man's ear. Running his tongue down the side of Inuyasha's neck, he almost squealed in joy when his claimed tilted his head to the side to give him better access.

"Let me have you, Inuyasha... let me give you what you desire...Accept my claim and allow me to complete it..."

He hoped to hell and back, Inuyasha didn't resist him because he wasn't sure if he could stop himself now. His fangs where already lengthed and he was just barely holding himself opened mouthed above the pulse point on Inuyasha's neck. Kouga's slammed his eyes shut and his hand released Inuyasha to grip the wall as his body shook from resistance.

'Kouga...I won't resist you... do it. I want you to.'

Kouga's eyes came open rather quickly at that. His body stilled as the thought was transferred to him. However, he didn't have time to think on that because now his beast was out and ready.

'**Our mate accepts. Claim. Now.**'

In all honestly, Kouga gave up all resistance in that instant and he would later feel guilty for the harsh way he marked Inuyasha. With in a split second, Kouga teeth had dug in deeply to Inuyasha's neck. The way Inuyasha's claws dug into his shoulder just turned him on more. And then when he took that first pull of blood, his body was suddenly slammed forward into the human. A dark growl came from Inuyasha and he briefly realized that Inuyasha was slowly transforming into his old self.

'Kouga...? What do I do?'

His lip twitched at Inuyasha's question. Tilting slightly, he twisted his fangs into the skin painfully to leave a peramant mark there. Satisfied with the results, Kouga leaned back and looked down at Inuyasha's face. Growling his approval at the pure ecstasy he found in his face.

"Where do you wish to mark me, mate?" He asked this with an evil smile.

It only grew when Inuyasha turned an interesting shade of red. Inuyasha's head lowered and he lifted his hand as he did so. Running his long skinny fingers down the metal plating of Kouga's armor, he formed a slow smile. Looking back up to the wolf's eyes, he gripped the fur at the base of his chest. His smile widened as he tugged at the cloths there.

"First, I want your cloths off." Inuyasha spoke this looking deeply into Kouga's eyes.

Then he leaned up and began sucking on Kouga's pulse point as he transferred his remaining thoughts to his mate.

'Take me, Kouga. I want to mark you while you're inside me.'

His smile turned into a smirk when he was slammed back into the wall again. A dark growl came from Kouga and he looked up in time for the wolf to crash his lips into his own. It tasted of cherry blossoms and flowers. And then again there was another taste Kouga couldn't identify but vaguely it remind him of Kagome's belongings.

Taking his fangs he nipped down on Inuyasha's lip drawing some blood that he lapped at soothingly. Though, he got what he intended from it. Inuyasha eagerly opened his mouth for him and immediately he plunged his tongue into his mates mouth. Tasting every scent and corner of the half-demon's mouth.

He grunted his approval when Inuyasha flattened his tongue to the bottom of his mouth in a show of submission. He knew who the alpha was and he wasn't going to try and resist. Kouga was very aware of the other's hands trailing up his back and undoing the clamps that held his armor together.

He will forever deny jumping when he got so lost in the kiss that he failed to notice when the armor fell to the ground. With his chest now bare he allowed Inuyasha to break the kiss to look at him. The evil laugh that escaped him as he watch the human pout because he still could not see in the dark was actually worth it.

Especially considering the next minute he found himself laying flat on his back with Inuyasha straddling him, growling. He grinned up at the half-demon threw half lidded eyes.

Completely lazy.

Placing his hands on Inuyasha's hips, he raised the man up with ease. Inuyasha quickly undid his last remaining cloths. After he sat Inuyasha back down on top of him, he groaned as he worked at the tie on the human's pants. It was all connected to the bow at his pants so with that gone, his kimono fell open. Kouga brought his hand up and ran said hand acrossed Inuyasha's chest. He slipped the kimono off his mate finally and growled when he ran into another one.

Damnit!

Of course it didn't help the fact that threw this whole process, Inuyasha was rocking his hips up and their erections where rubbing against each other every time he pushed up. Growling louder, Kouga had had enough. He tried nice and slow undressing. But his nerve ended at the second layer of cloths.

Reaching his clawed hand up again, he ripped the white kimono off Inuyasha. He totally didn't care about the disapproving growl that was sent at him. He just growled back. And his beast... Yeah... totally didn't like being questioned AT ALL!

Inuyasha's pants fell away and Kouga kicked them as far as he could laying down like he was. Inuyasha was leaned back away from him so they would not be touching with there standing appendages. Reaching with both hands, Kouga gripped like iron to Inuyasha's upper arms digging his claws into skin causing it to bleed. His beast approved when Inuyasha let out a whimpered gasp.

Using his extremely fast demonic speed, Kouga set up and Inuyasha fell into his lap. Inuyasha yelped out a small scream when they finally were pressed flesh together. Laying his head on Kouga's chest, he breathed out threw his nose. Kouga's was breathing rather rappedly as well. Taking the moment, Inuyasha surged his hips upwards and frictioned their cocks as they slide against each other. Both men cry out in pure pleasure.

Kouga's hand tightened, forcing Inuyasha to be still. He would hurt him if that didn't stop. Gritting his teeth with his eyes closed, Kouga forced control of his beast. The blood of Inuyasha and himself plus their arousals was making his beast become aggressive and he was fighting hard to keep control. His beast only growled at him.

**'CLAIM NOW!'**

Fuck!

Not good!

Kouga pushed Inuyasha away from him as hard as he could. Placing his hand on his head, he tried to control himself. However, the struggle was causing him to hypervenilate.

Inuyasha gasped at the sudden pain that entered his back when Kouga threw him into the wall. Shaking his head from his place on the wall he looked back at Kouga. His vision was slowly coming back and he could see Kouga's shape infront of him struggling. He heard rather then saw the battle infront of him.

Growling at the self-esteem issued wolf, he moved to his feet quickly. He was going to attach himself to the male again but a thought made him pause. Grinning wickedly, he plopped himself back on the ground completely ungracefully. His eyes flashed in the dark causing the wolf to look at him while still breathing heavy.

"You realize that if you don't get over here and prepare me, I will do it myself."

His evil smile widened at the look he recieved. Getting on his hands and knees, Inuyasha crawled forward slow and seductively. How he knew how to do that would probably cause a certain monk to be butchered if he ever told Kouga. He'd keep his mouth shut. Stopping when he was so close if he moved an inch forward he'd be in his alpha's lap. Said alpha growled at the breath that tickled his face.

"Inuyasha...i'm warning you...-"

"Warning me about what, wolf-boy? Warning me to not touch what is mine already...?" Inuyasha cut in before Kouga could finish.

The wolf growled in warning. Whether it was for cutting off his alpha's speech or because he was warning him to stop saying such provocative things Inuyasha didn't know. However, after a moment of pause to search his mate's face, Inuyasha chuckled slightly. He was totally going to have fun with this. And considering he had found that he had a thing for pain Inuyasha was looking forward to the moment Kouga's control slipped completely.

'Oh, yes...'

He thought this as he rose his hand to Kouga's parted mouth. Placing two of his fingers at his mouth his pupils slitted.

'Suck...'

He thought this to Kouga. He lifted his other hand to his own mouth as the lips to his wolf's mouth parted. He groaned as the tongue in that mouth wrapped around his fingers. Licking his fingers quickly himself, he placed his gaze on Kouga's face to see his expression for what he did next. Removing his fingers and lowering them behind him slowly, Inuyasha's mouth twitched into a smirk when he saw Kouga's eyes sharply narrow on his movement. Running one finger smoothly around his hole, the half demon-turned-human-turned-partly-half demon-again leaned up on his knees to access himself.

This was so turning him on more. Especially considering Kouga's eyes tracted every move he made. Removing his fingers from Kouga's mouth he gripped his hair in a tight fist, Inuyasha quickly placed one finger inside himself. Grunting in a response to the stretching, he kept his gaze locked with Kouga's. Moving his finger, experimentally, Inuyasha pushed in a little deeper. According to Kagome's 'textbook' there was a spot in there that would cause this to be more pleasure then pain. Sighing in disappointment, he placed his second finger inside himself.

He had been so busy trying to find his 'secret spot' he had lost focus on Kouga. And apparently said wolf did NOT like being unfocused atleast somewhat by his mate. Inuyasha yelped in pleasure as Kouga attached his teeth and lips around his nipple. In this position, Inuyasha's nipples where right in Kouga's face. How could he possibly resist that! And apparently, Kouga had some kind of sixth sense because right as soon as he attacked Inuyasha's nipple said person found his prostate gland. And because of his inexperience and unexpectance, when he touched it was a rough hard press. Tightening his fist in Kouga's hair, Inuyasha threw his head back. Keeping his fingers inside him in the right position to strike his prostate everytime the half-demon rocked back on his fingers.

'Holy shit!'

The way he was every time he rocked back he struck his prostate and when he moved up his nipple was pressed harder into Kouga's mouth. Kouga's seem to be flowing with the rhythm as will because he'd bite down a little harder when Inuyasha rocked upwards. All in all, he didn't catch a break from the exploding pleasure at any point.

Scissoring his fingers to stretch him more he ignored the pain. His claws were back and they kept puncturing the sides of his anus. Blood was flowing out, but he was okay with that. The way he saw it was for one thing he liked pain and two was it added extra lubricant for Kouga. He grunted in displeasure as he forced himself away from Kouga's mouth. Smelling the blood he realized his nipple was bleeding. He could feel the warm liquid running down his chest. Removing his fingers, he leaned back down to kneeling infront of Kouga. Catching the wolf's eyes, he shook his head as he reached out to take him. Said wolf frowned at the refusal. Inuyasha just grinned.

"No, Kouga, i'm not done." He said as he watch Kouga's shadowed figure tilt his head.

Grin widening, Inuyasha scooted back and leaned down. Placing his cheek against Kouga's penis, he chuckled at the gasp he recieved. Running his softened fleshy cheek down and back up the length, Inuyasha paused at the task he had laid out for himself.

Experimentally, he placed his lips around the head of Kouga's erection. He hummed his self-approval at the shuttered groan he recieved. Forming an 'O' with his lips, he moved the lengthy stick all the way in his mouth as far as it could go. He recieved a loud growl and a hand tightly fisting in his hair. Pausing he decided he wanted to try something. Going as deeply as his mouth and throat would allow he stopped at the base of Kouga's erection and hummed deeply in the back of his throat. The reaction he got caused him to thank all the kami's for having a friend from the future with very explicit squared off scrolls.

'Holy Hell!'

Kouga screamed out his pleasure and he place the hand that was not gripping Inuyasha's hair quickly at his ass. Plunging three fingers inside he moved his hand and hips at the same rhythm and pace. Thrusting eagerly into Inuyasha's mouth he thrust his fingers inside the man just as eagerly. He couldn't wait to get his dick in that warm tightness. It was slick with Inuyasha's blood which up until before he watch Inuyasha stretch himself would have made him stop. Apparently the half-demon was a bit of a masochrist. He grinned inwardly.

'Oh, i'm so going to have fun with this one...'

Inuyasha jerked at the action. He was so surprised his lengthening fangs accidently struck the cock in his mouth. The growl of domination made him groan. Kouga knew it was an accident but his beast didn't take it that way. Inuyasha wanted to cry in disappointment as he realized Kouga wasn't going to let him complete the pleasure of his mate. He was highly disappointed in himself actually. He could not believe out of all the things he could do on accident it had to be a challenge for domination. He shrugged off his self-loathing disappoint with a personal promise to himself.

'Oh well, I'll just have to suck him off completely next time.'

The next thing he realized was Kouga had used his lightening fast speed and had him on his hands and knees looming over him. His three fingers still inside him as far up as he could go with out touching Inuyasha's prostate. He was totally doing it on purpose too! Inuyasha shivered as he felt Kouga's breath on the back of his neck. His neglected cock standing to attention on his belly gave a surprise jolt and precum leaked out as Kouga suddenly added a fourth finger inside him. Inuyasha was actually quite thankful for this because Kouga was huge. A brutal clawed finger surged up and touched his sweet spot. He grunted his pleasure thrusting his hips back into Kouga.

The wolf laughed as he felt this. However, he was still angry because of Inuyasha challenging him earlier. He needed Inuyasha's submission. And somehow threw that hazy fogged mind of his he knew Inuyasha was going to make him force submission. The intended liked the force and painful handling of the beast. With that in mind Kouga let his beast out to take over completely of the situation.

Inuyasha felt it the moment Kouga let his beast take over one hundred percent. The air shifted around the wolf and a dark graveling growl rang from beastly creature. Inuyasha's shoulders tensed on reflex. Kouga growled louder in approval. But then Inuyasha let out a challenging growl and Kouga had snapped his teeth to the back of his neck so fast the half-demon wondered if he actually wasn't there a moment ago.

However, he didn't get to ponder on this for long because Kouga's fangs sank deeply inside his skin and he briefly felt when the wolf removed his fingers. To be honest the only reason he did notice was because of the sudden painfully empty feeling he got right afterwards. Empty pain was not a punishment he enjoy, he decided that right then and there. The empty feeling was replace when he felt Kouga nudging his legs apart so that be may place his very scary looking appendage inside Inuyasha. Scary only cause the half-demon hadn't actually decided if that would fit. Four fingers or not.

Inuyasha whimpered as he brushed back against Kouga, eager for his mate. Said mate growled threw flesh and teeth. Clamping down hard on the back of his neck, Inuyasha was forced to lower his face to the ground below him.

"Submit!"

Inuyasha whimpered into the ground at the commend.

Okay, fun was over.

He wanted to be harshly fucked into the ground.

Right now!

Shifting his arms out infront of him, Inuyasha laid his arms completely out stretchd palms flat against the ground. Flipping his hair to his left, he laid his cheek against the ground while baring his throat to Kouga. He closed his eyes and bite into his bottom lip. The wolf quite literally purred at him. Removing his fingers, Kouga harshly reached up and grabbed a fist full of Inuyasha's hair. Pulling the half-demon's head back, he growl/whispered into his ear.

"I'm going to take you now... and after you are satisfied I'm going to turn you over and have you again..."

Kouga shifted behind him and Inuyasha slid his eyes to look at him. The rough handling hurt but that was kinda the whole point. Actually Inuyasha just realized he was moaning like a bitch in heat that had been put in her place.

(Lareka: which considering i'm a girl i should kill Inuyasha in this story just for that statement. But I won't. I like all reviews but I'd rather have atleast one HAPPY one. lol)

Kouga had lowed his head so that Inuyasha could not see his eyes. However, he could have but a black kimono over his mate's face and you would still see the glowing red of his eyes. Inuyasha shivered in delight.

'Sexy...'

He watched the smug smile cross his mate's face and it accured to him Kouga was reading his mind. Then he was talking again.

"And then you are going to mark me right before I allow you to come."

The with Kouga's lightning fast sped, Inuyasha found himself screaming out in pain and pleasure as the wolf plunged into him. He wasn't stopping to let him adjust either. Inuyasha was actually okay with this, he liked it better that way anyways.

'Faster! Harder! Please! Now! Please... har...harder!'

Inuyasha was thinking this to Kouga. Using their bonded abilities to actually tell him what the half-demon wanted. He found it easier than speaking. And the wolf was gladly compling to everything.

Inuyasha could feel himself getting close. His erection was leaking more and more by the minute. He bit into his lip roughly, drawing blood. Gripping harder onto the ground, Inuyasha slammed his eyes shut and flipped his hair to one side as the thrusts got harder. His prostate being very abused and tortured by the giant stick louged inside him. White was starting to surface in his vision even with his eyes closed.

Inuyasha yelped suddenly as he was spun around to face Kouga. Well...he did warn him... Though considering who Inuyasha was Kouga wasn't all that surprised at the glare he recieved dispite the warning.

It didn't really matter right now though, because in the next instant Kouga reached forward and grabbed his mate with one arm around him and yanked him to his chest. Which Inuyasha felt was cruel considering his nose now hurt, but he didn't have long to think about that because Kouga growled low in his ear. They were sitting up now, with Inuyasha straddling his lap. One of Kouga's arms were around his back the other was rested on Inuyasha head and HE WASN'T MOVING!

Inuyasha whimpered at that. He lowered his head obediantly as the growl got louder.

"Mark me, Inuyasha. Now."

His voice was dripping with the taint of his beast which only made Inuyasha shiver once more. He liked that deep grovelly tone. Still though, his mate, his alpha had just given him an order. Opening his mouth widely to allow his fangs to lengthen further his face muscle twitch at the lengthiness they became. And he was so blaming Kouga's blood again for the unexpected teeth. Leaning forward to the wolf's chest his eyes glowed at the perfect place to mark him. Leaning forward again he placed his teeth slowly onto the bicep in his line of sight.

He, unlike Kouga, was a tease.

He sheathed his fangs slowly into his mate's chest. His venom that he inherited from his father softly dripping from his fang down his lip and mixing with the blood leeking down his chin. His eyes fluttered closed as he tasted the sweetness of Kouga's blood. Swirling his tongue along Kouga's flesh seductively, his fangs finally fully injected into Kouga. He felt rather then saw Kouga tense as the fangs reached full capasity.

Inuyasha's eyes flew open at the first large thrust upwards Kouga made. Grunting around his mate's flesh, he reached his hands up and gripped onto Kouga's arms to hold on for the ride. He could vaguely hear the wolf groaning in pleasure from his marking.

Closing his eyes again he became lost in the first pull of blood he took. His eyes glowed behind his eye lids in that familiar red tint. If his eyes were open and you know, he cared he would have realized his hair was back to silver. Suddenly his eyes flew open once more and he broke contact with Kouga's chest to throw his head back and scream in pleasure as the wolf found his prostate again. Just one touch. That's all it took this time. That first touch to his sweet spot sent him over the edge and into climax.

His orgasm was so intense that for several minutes afterwards he couldn't see. He was aware of Kouga going into his own release as soon as he clenched around him. Blinking several times, Inuyasha looked up to see Kouga in the middle of his orgasm and he watched at the beauty of it. He was absolutely breath taking to the half-demon. Which a few hours ago would have caused Inuyasha to have a heart attack for even thinking it. Speaking of...  
>Inuyasha suddenly cut short his heavy breathing to stare at the wall in shock. Did he just...did they...?<p>

Oh, shit.

Stiffening, he dropped his gaze to Kouga's heavy brathing chest where he had marked the wolf as his mate moments ago. Lifting his hand from the wolfs arm (he inwardly winced as he had to dislouge his claws from Kouga's now bleeding arm) he placed said hand on the side of his neck. When he pulled it away from there he stared at the blood on his hand in horrified shock.

"Dont."

Inuyasha's head snapped up quickly to look at his mate with wide confused eyes. Kouga's eyes were narrowed on him with a deep frown. Inuyasha's shook his head and look back down at Kouga's chest. Reaching out he placed a clawed hand on the wolf's bicep that was still bleeding.

Wincing as a equally clawed hand wrapped around his wrist tightly and a low growl sounded from Kouga's throat. Inuyasha's head snapped back once again to look at his mate's face. Those dangerous red rimmed blue eyes narrowed even more on him.

"Inuyasha."

A warning.

**'Don't question your alpha. Especially not his mating rights to you.**'

Inuyasha flinched as his own beast growled these words to him. Lowering his head he removed his hand from Kouga's chest, waiting for the wolf to let go and lowered his hands to the ground beside him. Recalling everything that had happened Inuyasha's eyes saddened.

(Lareka: because clearly i have made this pair have self-esteem issues and clearly i watch far to much Supernatural. *rolls eyes*)

What if Kouga hadn't really wanted this? What if by asking him to keep his promise Inuyasha had forced this mating on him? Biting his lower lip again, Inuyasha's gaze fell to the ground beside them covering his sad shameful eyes from his new mate. He felt so guilty. He never heard the warning growl that was getting louder and louder from said mate. He was to lost in his self-loathing mind.

Little did he realize, Kouga had been watch his actions and reading his mind. At first he thought Inuyasha was regretting it because his demon side didn't want Kouga only his human side. Which would be just his luck, right? But as he begin to look further and read Inuyasha's mind he began to become angry at the half-demon.

Really, though.

How could anyone seriously be so self-loathing? Serously? Seriously?

Grabbing Inuyasha's chin roughly, he forced the half-demon's head up to look him in the eye. He growled lowly and inwardly patted himself on the back as the man's mind finally realized that Kouga knew what he was thinking.

"Inuyasha, I said don't."He said this in a low animalistic growl and watched Inuyasha flinch at the command.

Good.

As far as he was concerned that was all he needed from Inuyasha. His dominance was absolute and his mate would not question him. But then when he went in to read Inuyasha's mind again he found a new friggin' reason for the half-demon's self-esteem issuedness!

Growling again, furious this time, Kouga tightened his grip on Inuyasha's face and threw the man backwards across the room. Clinching his fist tightly, he closed his eyes and tried to calm himself before he did something he regreted. Like give him the proper punishment.

"Damnit, Inuyasha! I said stop! Don't make me punish you like a disobedient bitch in heat! "

He look over and even threw the dark he could see Inuyasha's eyes flash and narrow on him.

"You wouldn't dare, wolf boy..."He growled back.

Kouga now had a smirk growing on his face at a rather quick pace. Standing slowly he took his time as he walked at an even pace toward the half-demon. Taking great pleasure in the horrified look that spread acrossed said half-demon's face. When he got close enough, Kouga crotched down infront of him and there was a pause between them. Then the wolf reached out quietly and with grace locked his fingers around Inuyasha's hair then pulled harshly causing a yelp from his mate.

"We will just have to see about that, now won't we...mate?"He said with a dangerous playful note in his voice.

His reddened eyes were sparkling in the dark and Inuyasha knew right then and there that Kouga was going to do it. He wanted to because to him watching Inuyasha squirm was like the best kind of foreplay ever.

'Well...'

Inuyasha thought with a grin of his own.

'If that's the case then bring it on, wolf boy. I'm ready when you are.'

Suddenly, without Kouga even catching him, Inuyasha's hand flashed around the back of Kouga's head and pulled him down into a kiss. It was a very quick kiss but still left both party's dizzy.

Pulling away, Inuyasha smilled up at the wolf and wrapped his other hand around Kouga's wrist from the hand that was currently fisted in his hair. Kouga tracted his every move and his eyes narrowed in dangerously as he watched every finger, one at a time, slowly wrap around his wrist. Inuyasha waited til Kouga's demonic eyes found his again before he spoke softly. Dropping his arrogent tone and accessing his 200 year old husky accent. His voice spoke so wisely you'd wonder if he was the same person as the half-demon. In fact as he started talking Kouga gave him a strange look that clearly said who-are-you-and-why-has-a-pleasure-demon-switched-places-with-my-mate.

"Kouga, we can do this later. I promise, okay? But right now, Naraku is still out there and my powers half returned. Kagome is still out there and we still need to find a way to get out of this cave. Please, Kouga, let me kill Naraku first?" He said this so tenderly that he actually had to look down to see if he had grown a vagina because that was pushing it even for him.

Which after a moment, he realized he probably shouldn't have added that last part. Of course, his luck had suddenly decided at that moment to make him correct because you know fate just had this nasty tendency to want to watch him suffer. Probably because he deserved it to after all the people he had failed.

He snapped his head back up at Kouga's sudden growl because he knew before Kouga even did anything that the last sentence had caused the sudden reaction. He groaned and tensed his body to brase for the sudden in pact to come.

Sure enough, about 5 seconds later he found himself slammed face first into the cave wall with his arm tightly tucked behind his back and Kouga's forearm pressed in between his shoulder blades. Immobilizing his mate. Kouga's face was located next to his but since he was facing the opposite way he couldn't see him. His ear twitched onto his head as his mate growled lowly.

"You shall do no such a thing. I forbid it." Was what was growled into Inuyasha's ear.

Said person groaned with his eyes shut tightly. He knew he was going to fight. There was no question about that. Naraku was his responsibility. He would be the down fall of the one who caused so much pain. But right now he had to lie to his lover.

Had.

To.

No other choose.

Shaking and struggling with the strength of his mate, he lifted his body away from the wall an inch and quickly swirled his face around to see Kouga's. Said person growled louder at the resistant and slammed him harder against the wall.

"Okay! Okay, Kouga! Stop! I won't fight if you don't want me to! Stop! Please!"

The growling creased instantly, but the wolf did not release him. Inuyasha's eyebrows fumed together in confusion. What was Kouga doing? He got his answer as his mate shifted his hip upward rather quickly and slammed home. Inuyasha screamed at the pleasure pain. His own cock jumping to life immediately. He was confused now. Why was Kouga feeling the urge to claim him again?

Again, as if fate like transported the half-demon's every thought to his new lover, Inuyasha got his answer. And hell's fire, the wolf had dropped to his own sex appeal voice that caused Inuyasha to shiver involuntarily.

"You know something, Inuyasha?" Kouga whispered this in Inuyasha's twitching furry ear as he kept slamming into the other.

"I can honestly say..." He was whispering again. Inuyasha growled in irritation.

'No more talking, damnit! Fuck me!'

The bastard!

Inuyasha could feel him grinning evilly against the skin of his neck after he transferred that thought to him. Placing his clawed hands on the wall, Inuyasha pushed back with his hips. He recieved a growl for his persistence and was slammed back into the wall with Kouga's hips.

Which if you honestly think about it, it was what Inuyasha wanted in the first place. It causd Kouga to go deeper and strike his prostate roughly. Exactly what the half-demon wanted. Inuyasha grinned at his victory.

But then, considering his luck this day, he should have realized that it would be short lived. Kouga had caught onto what had happened and placed both his own clawed hands onto Inuyasha's on the wall and fisted his fingers threw the creases in his mates. Moving forward, he placed his flesh completely on Inuyasha. Because you know, Inuyasha can somewhat fend off Kouga's forearm but didn't stand a chance in hell from his full body.

Leaning forward, he rested his head onto Inuyasha's neck and whispered into his skin. Which of course resulted in a shiver from his mate, causing him to grin as he grazed his fangs slowly acrossed the skin.

"I won't let you, mate. I will lock you up and not let you out til the end of the battle. Because honestly, Inuyasha..."

Kouga leaned up to Inuyasha's cute little doggy ears and halted all movements. Resulting in a whine of protest from the half-demon.

"I don't believe you at all... Don't lie to me, mate, that's one thing I can't stand."

He focused his eyes on the now quickly twitching ear and couldn't resist his next actions. Leaning down further, Kouga nipped at the ear and was surprised when Inuyasha gasped and his knees gave out. Quickly tearing his right hand away from his mates, Kouga wrapped his whole arm around the half-demon's middle section to hold him up.

Kouga's eyebrow twitched up and the corner of his mouth quivered as he regarder his mate. Hmm, so this was one of Inuyasha's turn-on's/fedishs...? Interesting. Maybe if... yea let's see what that does...

Testing his new theory, Kouga latched his mouth onto the man's ear again and tightened his arm as Inuyasha's strength completely gave away. Sucking, he listened to the pleasured noises from his lover. Now was the time to do it. Lengthening his fangs, Kouga slammed his left fang completely into the top of Inuyasha's ear. What happen next he never expected.

Everything stilled for all of 6 seconds, and then gasping, Kouga suddenly found that the ear he pierced was ripped away from him and he was laying on the ground with a very aroused half-demon sitting onto of him. Straddling him. And apparently now, bouncing up and down. Their whole previous argument completely forgotten. Looking up with wide eyes, Kouga watch his mate throw his head back and puff out air as he continued. Kouga's head fell backwards as his eyes fluttered shut and he groaned threw his teeth.

Fuck.

Tight.

And it was. Inuyasha was doing it on purpose, squeezing so tightly he wanted Kouga to see stars and feel every pull and thrust he made. He suddenly gasped and looked down as Kouga's fist closed around him. Looking up back at the wolf's face, he realized it was instinctive move because Kouga's face remained lost in esctasy.

Placing his hands flat on his mates chest he ran his hands slowly up. Wanting to touch all of him at once as he leaned forward and watched Kouga's eyes slowly coming to half lids. Inuyasha hair falling around them in silver threads. Cascading down and lightly brushing Kouga's face. He grinned at his mate again and trailered his eyes down the wolf's body. Landing on the bite marks from his own doing.

His eyes lids lowered slightly and he reached down to lick at the marks. As he did so, he groaned in pleasure from the taste of Kouga's flesh. Closing his eyes he became lost in the taste. He didn't notice that he had stopped moving at all because the sweetness that surrounded his mouth was all that was currently running threw his mind. However, Kouga noticed. He most definitely noticed.

Growling lowly for what seemed like the hundredth time that day he reach up with a free hand and smacked Inuyasha straight on his ass.

Hard.

He grinned widely at the yelp he recieved and watch Inuyasha jerk his head back to stare at his lover wide eyed. Grin widening even more, Kouga growled low and playfully.

"I know I taste good, mate, but letting you be in charge is starting to annoy me if you DON'T FUCKING MOVE!"

He was most definitely twitching now in irritation as his mate then decided to just stare at him in wonderment. His eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Inuyasha..."

Another warning.

Well if he was sure of one thing about mating the half-demon it was that life would never be boring.

Yeah.

About that.

Twitch. Twitch.

Inuyasha's face changed then. His lips twitched as he fluttered his eyes closed and leaned forward. Taking his right hand he placed it at Kouga's lips. Using his claws he teasingly traced the wolf's lips. Opening his eyes, he locked them with Kouga's.

"You know what...?" Inuyasha asked.

He waited and watched when Kouga's eyebrow twitched up in question. Leaning forward further he stopped his face right before his lips touched to Kouga's and whispered while searching all of his mates face.

"I can 'honestly' say, you are going to like this."

With that said, Inuyasha moved in quickly and down to his marking. With a small pause he latched his lengthened fangs into Kouga's bicep. Said wolf screamed out and thrust up into Inuyasha causing the half-demon to moan around his lover's flesh. Kouga's hands gripped onto Inuyasha and thrust him to his chest tightly.

Fuck. That felt so good. He went to thrust up again and as he did so Inuyasha thrust down. Damn. He saw those pretty stars again. Reaching down again, he grasped hold of Inuyasha and tightly squeezed. Teeth were ripped from his flesh and his mate gasped at him with blood running down his chin.

"Kouga!" Was shouted immediately and Kouga grinned again as he moved his hand up and down the shaft faster.

Inuyasha laid his face flat on Kouga's chest and shook as he thrust down repeatly, catching a rythme with his mate's hand. He was weak with the pleasure and the effort it took to keep going. Kouga's other arm reached around his back to hold him to his chest. Fuck. Orgasm building. But he didn't know if he could, though. Tears of frustration filled his eyes and he clenched his teeth at the terrible weakness. His face paused in confusion as a deep rumbling came from Kouga.

Fuck.

Wolf boy was purring.

"Inuyasha?" Kouga whispered to him and slowly he raised his head up to see his mates eyes.

He was slightly ashamed of the tears he knew Kouga could see now. Ducking his head back down to his resting place on the wolf's chest. He winced as he caught the shocked look on his mates face before he completely was laying on him.

"I'm sorry, Kouga. I suppose I'm not really at full strength yet. I don't mean to seem so weak." Inuyasha said this as he clenched his fist on Kouga's chest.

Gritting his teeth amd slamming his eyes shut, Inuyasha summoned all his strength and begin to work on Kouga as hard as he could.

"Inuyasha! Wait! Stop!"

The words fell on deaf ears as he tried desperately to prove himself worthy of the wolf demon tribe leader. But again, fate seem to be tagging after his ass today because within a split second, he was falling sideways off Kouga and although his eyes remained open blackness covered his vision. He vaguely felt the wolf's arms wrap around him to stop him from hitting the rock below him, after that he blacked out completely. To spent and exhausted to stay in the land of the living.

Kouga growled in frustration.

What the fucking hell? Now why had that happened? But of course, he already knew why. Inuyasha was an idiot and so was he. He should have known that it was to much. His body had been working over time to regenerate his demon blood on top of which they just mated.

Twice.

And then he had to be foolish about it and try and please his new mate. Which was flattering but could have most definitely waited. Duh!

With his eyebrow twitching in irritation, Kouga gripped onto Inuyasha tighter and placed him against the wall before walking over to their clothes. Grabbing his furry bottoms, he slipped them on rather quickly. Laying the rest out on the ground as a small den, he nodded with satisfaction and walked back over to his mate to place him in the den. Taking his fur pelt he wore around his shoulders, he stretched it to full length and placed it along Inuyasha's body ending right after his knees. Then he stretched out along the half-demon and wrapped his arm around him while tangling their legs together. Falling asleep easily.

Inuyasha groaned as he awoke. Placing his hand on his rather painful head, he blinked his eyes open in confusion. He froze completely in horror and disgust as he remembered what had happened. Mother fuck! He pulled his body up to a sitting position ratheer difficultly and groaned again as he had to slotch forward otherwise he fall over. Placing both his hands over his eyes in shame, he dug his claws into his temple.

"Maybe if I dig deep enough it will kill me and Kouga will not have to live with the shame of such a weakly mate as I."

He chuckled at his own dark, saddening joke. Which of course was aburptly cut off by the furious, angry growl that sounded from his side. And he most definitely DID NOT jump nor did he yelp in a very squeaky voice at the sound. Whirling his head around to look at his mate that apparently had been there thee whole time. He was totally going to blame not noticing him on the still foggy vision he slightly had.

(Lareka: Which of course we all know his pride and manly stubborness was really kicking because he honestly just hadn't been paying attention. *giggles* Everyone knows this!)

To be continued...

A/N:

Hey guys! I fixed it! I hope that's better! I will update this as soon as possible! But this one might take me some time because I want to make the next 2 chapters just as long. Sorry! lol Long story! But hey, it has a good point behind it...I just haven't figured out which one I want to put in it yet...*twitch twitch* Yeah...Very frustrated... It will probably be something about making Inuyasha less self-hating...*rolls eyes* because you know me...i'm just completely obsessed with Dean's 'everyone in the world deserves to be happy execpt me because I only exist for my brother!' ...yea...it makes me cry everytime...then i look at my little sister and understand how he feels...sad but true...*sigh*...

Anyways, I would like to think everyone who made this story a fav story and everyone who's been reviewing...I feel better knowing I don't completely SUCK at writing gay porn...lmao jk

But seriously, thanks for the support guys! Makes me feel better! ^-^

All new comers welcome, please leave me reviews!

Lareka


	2. Update!

Author Note:

Sequel to Cave Lovin'!

_**Sacred Lovin'!**_

This story will star Sesshomaru and Kagome with side story of Kouga and Inuyasha. They do get Jakotsu together and there is loots more crazy sex. lol Depending on whether or not this goes well I'm not sure I'll continue this "Lovin'" series but as soon as Im done with Sacred Lovin' and post it you guys should let me know if I should continue. I thought about making it a crossover for Naruto but I dont know what do you guys think? Should I continue?


End file.
